Love Survives Anything
by AshKetchumForever
Summary: Ash, brock, May, and Max have separated to go back home, but when one of them gets hurt, something will blossom from it. Advanceshipping. Oneshot.


**I had written this in '07, but didn't know what the name should be then and then, I came up with this. Takes place between the Hoenn saga and the Battle Frontier.**

**I don't own Pokemon.**

**

* * *

**

Love Survives Anything!

Ash and Pikachu was only a mile away fro Pallet Town, Ash's hometown, when they are lost in a heavy fog.

"Pikachu, where do you think we are?" asked Ash, looking around while they were still walking around as they walked off the trail and into the grass.

"Pika Pikapi." replied Pikachu, shrugging as it was indicating that it had no clue and jumping off of Ash's shoulder.

They finally stop and Ash sent out Swellow to guide them through the fog, which sort of worked.

What they don't know is that there is a small ravine up ahead with lots of ledges with small pointy rocks on them all up and down in the ravine.

Neither Ash, Pikachu, or Swellow saw the ravine and Ash fell in with Pikachu and Swellow stopping just before they fell in too.

Ash landed on one of the ravines, stomach first, and hit his head on the ledge and is knocked unconscious soon as he had hit the ledge.

"Pikapi! Pikapi!" yelled Pikachu, calling to Ash and once it didn't get a response from Ash, it knew something was wrong with him.

It hopped onto Swellow's back and they flew to Pallet quickly where they found Ash's house in a minute.

Pikachu jumped up and hit the doorbell, which rang inside, and waited with Swellow hovering just above it.

Mrs. Ketchum opened the door and was surprised to see Pikachu and Swellow there, but where was Ash?

"Pikachu? Swellow? What are you doing here and where's Ash?" asked Mrs. Ketchum, looking around for Ash.

Pikachu gestured about what happened to Ash as best as it could and Mrs. Ketchum put the pieces together and figured out what had happened to her son.

"He fell down into a ravine with ledges in it during a heavy fog and now he's not responding when you call to him? I'll call Professor Oak and see if he can bring Bayleef to help." said Mrs. Ketchum, running over to the videophone and dialing Professor Oak's number quickly.

She told him all about what Pikachu had gestured to her and he said that he would meet up with her in a few minutes at her house.

He arrived about 2-3 minutes later with Bayleef following him and before long, Pikachu and Swellow wee leading them to the ravine, which the fog had cleared away not too long ago.

As soon as they reached the ravine, they saw Ash lying face down on the ledge, having not moved since he landed.

"Ash! ASH!" yelled Mrs. Ketchum down to her son and she didn't receive ay response from him as he was still unconscious.

"Oh no. This maybe bad. Bayleef, use Vine Whip to bring Ash up here." said Professor Oak, looking down at Ash and then, at Bayleef to tell it that.

Bayleef did as it was told and brought Ash up and laid him down on the ground with his Mom on his right side and Professor Oak on his left.

Professor Oak started to examine him to make sure that he wasn't hurt.

"How is he, Professor?" asked Mrs. Ketchum, looking at Professor Oak.

"He seems fine, but with the way that he's clutching his stomach, there might be more than we can see that's wrong with him." replied Professor Oak, noticing that Ash was clutching his stomach hard despite being unconscious.

"Let's get him to a hospital quick." said Mrs. Ketchum, worrying about what would be wrong with her son.

"Right. Bayleef, would you mind carrying Ash carefully please?" asked Professor Oak, looking at.

"Bay!" replied Bayleef, nodding its head before picking Ash up very carefully.

Once it grabbed Ash, they ran to Viridian City to the Viridian Hospital to get Ash fully looked at.

_(At The Viridian Hospital)_

As soon as they got there, Mrs. Ketchum went running to the front desk and told the receptionist that her son had fallen into a ravine with ledges on it and that he needed medical attention quickly.

The receptionist, who's a woman, called over the P.A. for a stretcher and a doctor to come out quickly and in a few minutes, both of them came quickly.

Bayleef lifted Ash onto the stretcher before it was called back into its pokeball by Professor Oak and the doctor, who's a man, and the stretcher with Ash on it went flying back into the Emergency Room.

"Nurse, take Ash to the x-ray room and take x-rays of his torso and abdomen." said the doctor after pressing a little onto Ash's stomach.

"Right away, doctor." said the nurse, taking Ash back into the x-ray room and quickly took x-rays of his torso and abdomen.

As soon as the nurse got him back to the doctor, the doctor admitted him into the hospital and once he was in a room, they put him into a coma.

Then, the doctor went to take a look at the x-rays and noticed something off on the abdomen x-ray.

He found that Ash had some internal bleeding going on in his stomach and though of three possibilities about what he could do for Ash.

He went out to the waiting room where Mrs. Ketchum and Professor Oak were waiting for word on what's going on with Ash.

"Doctor, what's going on with Ash? Is he ok?" asked Ms. Ketchum as soon as she saw the doctor come out and he walked over to them.

"Mrs. Ketchum, Ash has some internal bleeding in his stomach and we have put him into a coma. That's why Ash was clutching his stomach. There are three options for you to decide on doing. One, an hour or two long surgery and stay here overnight, Two, a half-hour surgery and then, he could go home and rest, and Three, pull the plug. What would you like to do?" asked the doctor, looking between Mrs. Ketchum and Professor Oak.

"I-I don't know. Can we get his friends here to help us decide?" asked Mrs. Ketchum with tears in her eyes.

"Yes. Just let me know what you decide on." said the doctor, leaving them alone.

Between the two of them, they called May, Max, Brock, Tracey, and Misty to help them decide what to do with Ash.

They got there into only a few minutes of the call.

"How did all of this happen, Mrs. Ketchum?" asked May, wondering how this all got started.

"Ash must've been in a heavy fog and left the trail and fell into a ravine with lots of ledges in it and now he has some internal bleeding in his stomach and has been put into a coma." replied Mrs. Ketchum, giving them the full story about what happened to Ash.

The gang went to see Ash, which was allowed, while Mrs. Ketchum and Professor Oak went to the cafeteria to get a little something to eat.

The gang agreed that they should go in one at a time so that they could say what they wanted to say to Ash in private.

Brock went first followed by Tracey, Misty, Max, and finally, May as she wanted to go last.

They each went in and told Ash that he needs to be strong and to get better soon.

When May entered, she was surprised at what she saw.

There was a slightly pale Ash lying on a bed with an IV in his left arm and his right arm over his stomach as he was trying to clutch it even though it was starting to hurt now from the blood running into it.

As soon as May went in, the others went down to the cafeteria to talk with Mrs. Ketchum and Professor oak and tell them what they think that they should do for Ash.

"Ash, I realized that as soon as we left for our hometowns that I really like you. I wish that you would feel the same way about me." said May, sitting down next to him before she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

She sat in silence before she got up and was going to catch up to the others when something stopped her dead in her tracks.

"D-do…you…really…feel…that…way…about…me?" asked Ash after waking up after May gave him that kiss on the cheek.

"Ash! Yes! Yes, I do!" said May, coming back over to Ash.

"May…can you…come…a little…closer?" asked Ash.

May nodded and before she knew it, Ash brought his right hand behind her head and brought her head down a little until their lips met and they shared a wonderful first kiss.

As soon as they let go, May realized that she had to go and tell the others about Ash's awakening.

She got into an elevator by herself and once the doors shut, she let out a sigh of relief as she was happy about Ash being awake and feeling the same about her as she did with him.

Once she spotted the other at a table in the cafeteria, she went over and told them about Ash waking up and they all ran and piled into one elevator to see for themselves.

As soon as they saw Ash, they all let out a sigh of relief and started to talk to him about the options that the doctor gave them.

"Well, option three is definitely out of the question. I think that option one sounds better than two to me." said Ash, thinking about the options.

"Ok. I'll go and let the doctor know." said Mrs. Ketchum, leaving the room to go and find the doctor.

He came in and was surprised to see Ash wake, but he could tell that Ash was in pain from the internal bleeding.

He took Ash straight into the operating room as he knew that Ash wouldn't last much longer with bleeding.

_(An Hour Later)_

After the surgery was over with, they took Ash into the recovery room for an hour to recover from the one hour surgery.

The gang had to wait two hours until they saw Ash again and once the two hours had passed by, they could see him again.

When the doctor came out to see them, he told them that he would see how Ash is doing in the morning and then, he would decide if he would really like Ash to go home tomorrow or not and they agreed with that.

After a couple of hours of visiting Ash, they left for Pallet as they wanted to stay close to Viridian and to let Ash have some rest after the day that he had.

_(The Next Morning)_

The doctor came in early in the morning to check on him and the stitches as they started to dissolve into Ash's stomach.

The doctor gave Ash the "Ok" to leave that day and Ash was thrilled to hear that.

_(Later That Same Morning)_

When the gang came to see Ash, he told them that he could leave that day and they were thrilled as well about being able to bring him home.

As soon as they signed some papers, Ash was released from the hospital.

When they were on the outskirts of Viridian City, Team Rocket grabbed Pikachu with their electric-proof glove from their hot air balloon.

"Team Rocket! Give me back Pikachu!" said Ash as he knew that he could yell just yet because of the stitches.

"Not on your life, twerp!" yelled Jessie, James, and Meowth in unison.

"Pikachu, Iron Tail!" said Ash, coming up with a plan.

Pikachu used Iron Tail to break out of the glove and landed inside the basket with sparks flying off of its cheeks.

"Pikachu, bring the balloon down with Thunderbolt!" said Ash, putting his plan into action.

Pikachu shocked the balloon and brought Team Rocket down to the ground with Pikachu running over to Ash.

"Pikachu, Volt Tackle!" said Ash, putting the last part of his plan into action.

Pikachu's Volt Tackle sent Team Rocket flying while they were saying their usual: "Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

"Pikachu, great job!" said Ash as Pikachu jumped into his arms.

"Ash, you really need to lay off the battling for a while you know that, right?" asked May.

"Yeah, I do, but you know how I am." replied Ash with Pikachu climbing onto his right shoulder.

"Unfortunately." said May.

"How would you like to come home with Mom and I, May?" asked Ash.

"Are you serious?" asked May, surprised.

"Yep, girlfriend." replied Ash.

"Ash, does that mean?" asked May.

"Yep. We're officially boyfriend and girlfriend." replied Ash as May gave him a hug.

To seal the deal between them, they kissed as the others were all smiling for them as they were happy for them.

When they got done, Professor Oak, Mrs. Ketchum, Ash, and May left for Pallet together with Ash and May holding hands.

* * *

**Not bad for it being the second version. Flashdrive broke again and I rewrote it like I did with Ash Eats Paul. Hope you enjoyed the Advanceshipping oneshot. See ya later!**

**AshketchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


End file.
